


crush

by tae_kenu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Crush, ENHYPEN, Fluff, Jungwon singing club, M/M, Niki dance club, Soccer player Jay, Soccer player Sunghoon, Sunki, heeseung basketball player, heewon, im bad at tags, jake's whipped, photographer Jake, sideships, sunghoon is also whipped, sunoo dancing club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_kenu/pseuds/tae_kenu
Summary: School's photographer Jake has a crush on Sunghoon. He's too scared to tell Sunghoon his feelings because of a few reasons. One of it being that they're just merely acquaintances with them both being in the same class. That's why he writes his feelings in a notebook so that he doesn't need to keep all his feelings in and can rant them out on a piece of paper. But what happens when he's lost the notebook without realizing it? And what happens if the notebook ends up in the hands of none other then Park Sunghoon?I actually have this published on Wattpad too! Check it out!Acc name: tae_kenuFf name: Crush // Jakehoon
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Meeting the crush

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing him, makes my heart beat a thousand times faster.

JAKE POV

There he is. Park Sunghoon. My crush. The loml. Infront of me. Like literally. Am I dreaming ahhah... Wait what is he even doing here? What does he want to talk about? What if I did something wr-

'Jake?? Jake...' I realized I was zoning out when Sunghoon waved his hands in front of my face. I really had to zone out right now huh, good job embarrassing yourself in front of your crush, Jake. 'S-sunghoon, hi' Agh curse me for stuttering. I'm better than this. I can do this yeah. It's not like the most handsome living thing in the world is standing right in front of me haha. 'Jake!' Sunghoon yelled which caught my attention. I was zoning out again I-. 'Ahh, I'm sorry Sunghoon, I was just... thinking, yeah thinking ahha', Sunghoon smiled, he smiled at me. Gosh I can't take- 'I saw you forgot your notebook on your desk, so I wanted to give it back to you. Your name's also written on the front page, so I knew it was yours immediately.' I tensed up and looked at him with wide eyes. HOW COULD I HAVE LOST IT?!?! Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. What if he opened it, wait di-.

SUNGHOON POV

Seeing Jake stare at him with wide eyes made him curious. Why is he looking at me like that?Wai- does he think I read it? 'Uhm Jake, don't worry dude; I didn't look what's written in it. I'm not that kind of person' I answered with a smile. That made Jake relax again. What's so important written in it that he looked at me like that? Wait, it's none of your business Sunghoon. Oh wait, I'm still holding his notebook. 'Here' I smiled and gave the notebook back to him'. 'A-ah thank you, Sunghoon'. 'You're welcome" I answered still keeping my smile.


	2. Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, this is awkward."

SUNGHOON POV

'Sunghoon!' I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw my friend, Heeseung run up to me. He stopped in front of me and told me: 'Hey dude, I was wondering where you were.' Heeseung looked at Jake and me while I answered him. 'Ahh, I was just talking to Jake right now, right Jake.' I turned to look at him with my smile that makes everyone's heart flutter, yes typical heartthrob type of things. Jake was slightly taken aback with my statement and just shyly nodded his head a few times. 'Yeah, we were just talking' Jake said with the cutest smile. And yes I did say that. He has the cutest smile ever. It makes him look like a puppy with his eyes. 

HEESEUNG POV 

Why is Sunghoon looking at him like some love sick fool? I heard my phone go off and saw that I got a notification from Jay. Are you guys coming? We're going to be late to class istg. 'Hey Sunghoon, I just got a text from Sunoo, we should go right now or else we'll be late for class.' Sunghoon kept on staring at Jake with made Jake avoid eye contact with him and i'm pretty sure he's blushing right now. I held my hand out to Jake and introduced myself. 'Hey, Jake right? My name's Heeseung. I'm Sunghoon's best friend, well not all the time cause he's dumb most of the times.' I see sunghoon glaring at me in the corner of my eyes and smirk at him. 'Oh hi Heeseung, I'm Jake which you probably knew already, yes....' He stopped talking and we all just stood there in this slightly awkward, yet quiet atmosphere. 'Oh well, it was nice meeting you Jake. But me and Sunghoon have to go right now, otherwise Sunoo will beat us up.' I said and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. 'Ah, I forgot to tell you. Sunoo is one of our other friends.' I explained which made his confusion disappear.

JAKE POV

'Oh, it's okay. I was going to leave to anyways. Wouldn't want to be late to class either.' I said smiling at the both of them. 'See you around school, Jake.' I heard Sunghoon say still smiling sweetly at me. 'Y-yeah, sure.' I answered back. They both walked away, but then suddenly Sunghoon turned around and smirked at me?? DID I DREAM THAT. Wait why did he even smirk at me? I'm so confused right no- *DING* I took my phone out of my back pocket after hearing my notification going on. 'Yo, where are you?? Class is about start.' Jay texted me. 'I'll be right there' I texted back.

I can't believe this happened to me today. I'm so stupid for leaving my notebook, aghhhh. I'm glad he didn't open it and read it tho, otherwise I would yeet myself into an other universe. 

I walked back to class and saw everyone looking at me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention i'm quite popular as well. I hate it tho. They only look at my looks and nothing else. Sigh I went to my usual seat at the back next to the window and see Jay already sitting at his spot. 'Dude, where were you?' Jay asked me while I went sitting on my seat. 'Talked to Sunghoon, that's what happened.' I answered back and saw Jay's eyes visibly getting larger. 'YOU DID WHAT?' He yelled and caught everyone's attention in the class. 'Quiet down!' I whisper-shouted at him. 'Oh yeah, sorry' He apologized to me and the rest of the class which made them go back to doing their own business. 'What did you guys talk about? Tell me everything.' He asked me with a curious and amused look in his eyes.' I looked at him with an exhausted face which he probably saw too because he just told me to tell everything what happened at lunch time and told me to sleep a little. And that's what I did.

You probably already know who i'm going to dream about. But before I do that let me just tell you how Sunghoon ended up finding my notebook.


	3. Writing in the notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Writing in this notebook instead of actually confessing my feelings, fun."

**JAKE POV**

_The night before_

Hi, my name is Jake. I like to take photos and am pretty good at it, which led me to be the school's official photographer. I take photos for all of the competitions and matches. Those include the sport teams and our school's team clubs. But in my opinion I prefer taking photo's of the soccer players. Only for one reason and that is Park Sunghoon. I love him, okay. You may be wondering who that is, well let me tell you. Park Sunghoon, aka the loml, is one of the best figure skaters in the world (in my opinion, duh). He actually quit figure skating and is now on the school's soccer team, in fact he's even the captain of the team. He's that good! Everyone would agree with me on this. He's the most handsome person I've ever met in my life and gosh he's personality. He's so kind and on top of that has good grades. Like marry me pls??? But I'm probably not the only one who wants him to even look at their way. He hasn't been in a single relationship as far as I know, which is kind of weird. But hey, not that I'm complaining right? I don't know what his sexuality is tho, I mean nobody of our school knows so we just kind of assume he's straight, but a man can hope, right? Yeah, right. Actually we've been partners for a group project once but I couldn't stop staring at him which was kind of embarrassing cause I got caught once, whoops. Anyways, when I was caught staring he just showed me his beautiful smile that could light up the world. The disrespect. I bet I looked like a tomato after that, but hey you can't blame me. He looked so beautiful! The curtains were open which made the sunlight came through them straight at the spot were Sunghoon was sitting and he didn't even move from his place. It was like it didn't annoy him in any way. If that were me sitting in his spot, I would've gone to a different spot right away because having the sunlight positioned straight at you was too blinding. But sunlight really did Sunghoon justice. It was like one of those typical romance scenes you've seen. He was shining so bright and gave off the 'I'm so beautiful you can't take your eyes off of me' vibe. And I can confirm that was 100% true. Wait, I'm getting off topic right now, sorry hehe. Well after getting embarrassed like that, he asked me if I was okay cause I was blushing so much. I told him I was fine (which I was not) and luckily he didn't ask any further questions. We ended up finishing the project in the next half an hour and I went home. Yeah, that was a day I never forgot. Anyways that was basically the one time were partners for a project and I can't believe I wrote all of that. But what can you say, I'm whipped for Park Sunghoon and I would never deny that. And by that I mean I would never deny it to myself, cause nobody knows I have a crush on him, except my friends, who tease me every chance they get. Such nice friends I have, right? No. In conclusion, Park Sunghoon is the definition of a perfect human and I like him. End of the case. Well, it's 23:39 and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Goodbye notebook.


	4. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where it all began."

_*a few hours before Sunghoon gave him his notebook back*_

'JAKE, WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' 

I woke up instantly hearing an ear-piercing voice yell throughout the house, realizing it was my mom's voice. 'I'M ALREADY UP, MOM!' I yelled back while getting out of bed. I walked to my window opening the curtains to let the sunlight shine through. 'It really looks nice outside.' I said admiring the weather with a smile on my face.

'JAKE, HURRY UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS TO EAT BREAKFAST!

'OKAY, MOM!' I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After doing that I brushed my teeth and went inside my room again to make my backpack for the day.

Hmmm, looks like I put everything in my backpack. I hope I didn't forget anything. I walked out of my room to the staircase and was almost halfway through when I almost fell out of shock. I realized I forgot I put my notebook on my desk yesterday night. If my mom would've ever find it, I would die out of embarrassment. I quickly went to my room again and took my notebook with me downstairs. I put it in my backpack and saw my mom sitting at the table. My dad wasn't there cause he has to work most of the time, which actually kind of saddens me, but I eventually got used to it, so...

'Hey, son. Had a good sleep?' She asked while getting up from her chair to put some breakfast on a plate for me. 

'Yeah, thanks for asking mom. Did you get enough sleep?' I answered while taking a seat. 

'Yeah, hun. Now eat up before you end up being late.' 

We ate in silence and after a few minutes she told me to get up and head to school, which I did.

'Goodbye, mom. I'll see you when I get home!' I rushed to the door and put my shoes and jacket on. 

'Goodbye, Jake. Have a great day at school!'

'Thanks, mom. Love you!'

'Love you too, mom!' 

Smiling I opened the door and headed to the bus stop. Yes, I go to bus by school. I can't ride a car yet because i'm not old enough yet. I still have to wait one year till I can get a driver's license, but for now i'm taking the bus. It actually isn't bad when you can find a decent seat to sit on. It mostly isn't packed either, it's only really crowded the Wednesdays and Fridays. But that's okay, it only takes 10 minutes to get to school with the bus, so i'm really lucky for that. 

I stood there for waiting for my bus that came 5 minutes earlier than usual. Well, that's nice i guess. I got inside and scanned my bus ticket. Where should I sit? Scanning the place I found a seat in the back next to the window. Perfect. Grinning I walked to the very end of the bus sitting down the vacant seat. I put on my earphones and listened to music while watching the outside view. There are a lot of people outside. I wonder how they're living their life. It's something I've always been curious about. People tell me i'm sometimes too curious about some cases in life but my mom told me that's a good thing. If you're not curious about things, how do you learn about them? That's what she's always told me. She's a very wise woman. She's a literature professor at a college not far away from our house. Explains why she's so good with using words. I thought laughing to myself which caught me a few stares of the other people in the bus. My face turned red and was about to yeet myself out of this bus when other students from my high school got of which made me realize we were already at the bus stop that's found 5 minutes from school.

Standing up from my seat I stepped out of the bus. Finally some fresh to cool my red cheeks down. I took my phone out of my back pocket and saw that I still have 15 minutes left. Well, looks like I'm not going to be late to school. Thanks, mom. 

I began walking to school when something caught my eye...


	5. School day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did he just smirk at me?" 
> 
> This is still apart of what happened before Sunghoon gave his notebook back.

JAKE POV

I saw Sunghoon at the entrance of the school crowded by a lot of girls and even some guys. 

_Again..._ I thought. This wasn't even surprising to me cause this happens on a daily basis. But i do get kind of jealous seeing him receiving a lot of attention and never noticing me. Well, he would never notice me anyway, I don't even know if he's into guys. And even if he is, I surely am not his type. 

_But what if I do have a chance? What if he really is into guys? Would he like me back? Would he notice me?_

No Jake, stop thinking like that! Ugh, I hate this having a crush. Especially this one. Why can't I like someone who likes me too? Stupid feelings. 

Shaking my head with a frustrated feeling I went to the school entrance where Sunghoon and his 'fans' were.

While passing by the crowd I looked at Sunghoon and got startled seeing his eyes already staring at me. His face held a small grin that was almost unseeable, almost. His eyes also had a little mischief in them. 

Flustered I looked to my front again and went inside, not without looking back and seeing Sunghoon tilt his head with a small smirk on his face. I turned around and began walking faster. And yes my heart was beating at an anomalous speed. 

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED? Did he just smirk at me? I'm so going to die one day if my heart keeps beating like this every time I see him. What am I supposed to do-_

I was too caught up in my thinking that I didn't even realize bumping in to someone.

I fell on the floor hitting my head. It hurt, it surely did. I was about to get up and apologize to the person I bumped into, when I heard someone say.

"Agh, that hurts." 

Wait, I recognize that voice.

"Jay?"

"Jake?" Dude, are you okay? 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"What got you so deep in your thoughts you didn't even notice where you were walking too?" Jay asked with a curious look on his face.

"Just thinking about life, you know hahaha..." I told him while laughing nervously.

"Yeah, right." He answered while looking at me suspiciously.

"Come, on. We need to go to class. First period is about to start." I reminded him and dragged him with me to our first class of the day, chemistry. Yeah, I know what you're thinking who even begins with chemistry on a Monday? I hate my timetable so hard. Well, kudos to me. Instead of listening to my teacher teaching about boring chemicals, I can daydream about Sunghoon for a whole hour long. Maybe I do like chemistry (except for the hard stuff and tests, yes).


	6. Lost notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He looks like an angel."

**JAKE POV**

We arrived in class and went to sit in our designated seats. My seat is at the very back of the class next to the window with Jay's seat next to me. While walking to my seat I did notice some people looking at us and murmuring things to their friends. We're actually used to this. It isn't the first time people talk about 'the cute yet hot photographer' and 'the rich soccer star player'. Jay's also in the team and he's one of their aces. He's also filthy rich with his dad being a CEO. 

I sat on my seat and proceeded to take my pencil case and textbook out of my backpack not noticing everyone quieting down. Whispers were heard everwhere with the sound of girls squealing. Curiousness took over me which led me to look up. 

_oh_

_There he was again, Park Sunghoon. How could I forget we had first period together?_

Sunghoon went to sit on his seat which was in the center of the class. Like literally in the center. A place where everyone looked at frequently. Like who wouldn't? The sunlight from outside making him shine a little. He really looks like an angel.

'pssttt.'

'PSSSTTT'

'JAKE!' 

'..... Huh? Wait, what's wrong Jay?'

'What's wrong....? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?' He asked, well more whisper-yelled asked. 

I saw a few people staring at us and told Jay to quieten down. 'Look Jay, just tell me what's wrong and stop causing a commotion.' I jokingly glared at him.

'Well for starters you were staring at your little crush for 5 minutes straight.' I stared at him eyes wide. 

'WHAT!?' Okay, now everyone was staring at us, even the teacher. Wait, when did he even come? I really did zone out just now. 

I turned around and looked at my classmates apologizing and giving them an awkward smile. That made them go back to doing their own business except for one person. I let my eyes linger one Sunghoon longer than my other classmates and already saw him looking straight at me. He had a little smirk on his face which didn't go unnoticed by me. It was just me looking at him shocked while he was smirking at me. This lasted 15 seconds long if Jay's analysis is correct. Yeah, he saw us staring at each other. What's new? 

Back to Sunghoon and me. I got all flustered and looked away. I'm pretty sure my face is burning right now too. 

The teacher went further with his lesson but I obviously didn't listen to him teaching about chemistry. I looked at Sunghoon again and saw him focusing on the lesson. Of course, Mr. Perfect that he is. I sighed and just doodled on my textbook waiting for the lesson to be over.

_***Bell rings*** _

_Finally._

I packed my bag and stood up. I saw Jay doing the same thing; After we were done getting our stuff in our bags we went to our next period, math. Yeah, second period math I also can't believe it.

When we were halfway to our next classroom I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. I probably drank too much soda yesterday. I'm really addicted to Fanta and I will never stop my obsession with drinking it. 

'Hey, Jay. I have to go the bathroom. You can already go to class, I'll see you later.' He nodded and went ahead.

I walked to the bathroom that's just a floor down the one where I am right now. I went down the stairs and only had to walk a few steps before....

'JAKE!'


	7. Meet Jake's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And see here, my hot and talented friends (although those two things describe me the best). Oh and also Sunghoon walking in like he owns this place."
> 
> Yes, the flashback ended. This is after Sunghoon giving Jake's notebook back.

JAKE POV

Yup, that's how I met Sunghoon. The reason of all of that is because I forgot my notebook on my desk i'm so stupid. I'm actually glad he told me he didn't look in it otherwise I would've yeeted myself out of this country. 

Anyways, I just woke up and it looks like I slept through the whole lesson. I asked Jay why he didn't wake me up which he replied with: 'Dude, I tried to wake you up but you were smiling in your dream and I got a hint of what you were dreaming about.' He finished his sentence with a smirk and I my face got all flustered because he really did know who I was dreaming about. 

'Curse you Jay Park' I muttered.

'You know I can hear you right?'

'Whatever.' I answered back while sticking my tongue out. 

Jay laughed. 'Let's get some snacks it's break time (the morning one).'

I nodded and we went to get some snacks in our school's little snack shop. They have amazing snacks if I have to be honest. You can literally find anything in there. They also have things to eat for lunch break, I sometimes buy my lunch here when I forget to bring my lunch from home. Jay picked out some snacks he wants to eat and I got some chocolate cookies. 

We went to pay for our desks and thanked the lady standing behind the counter. Making our way outside I let a relieved sigh. What a nice morning. Jay and I ate our snack while staying outside for a few minutes before going inside and heading back to class. Normally we talk with some of our friends when we have break time but they are all busy at the moment with their clubs. Yes, every single one of our friends are in a club or doing a sport. But i'll explain who's doing what later. Because right now I still have two lessons and then it's lunch time which I am looking forward to.

_*Lunch time*_

We heard the bell ring and made our way to the cafetaria. Standing in the waiting line to get food I searched for our other friends. I saw Jungwon and Niki talking with each other and smiled knowing i've found them. Today's menu was rice with some seaweed soup and a chocolate piece of cake (i'm so sorry I don't know what they eat for lunch, i'm sorryyy).

'Hey Jay, Niki and Jungwon are sitting over there.' I pointed my finger to the far end of the cafetaria next to the window with a view of our school's break time place. 

'Ah, I see. Let's go.'

We took our plates with food and walked over to where Niki and Jungwon are sitting. I'm sure they heard our footsteps as they raised their heads to look at us and give us a small smile.

'Hey guys!' Niki said. Niki is in our school's dance club. He's even the vice-president. Well to make it easier the second leader. The only thing that's stopping him of becoming the real leader is that he's still too young to be leader. He's 16 (ik he's actually still 14 international but yes) but still is the most talented dancer of our school and also won a lot of dance competitions in the name of our school. Next to him Jungwon also greeted us with a smile. 

'Yeah, hey guys! Glad you made it out alive of class.' He joked with his eyebrows raising up.

'Oh, shut up.' I said giving him a soft smack on his head.

'Ah, hyung. It hurts.' He whined which made us all laugh. We knew he wasn't being serious which made him pout. 

Jungwon is actually in the music club. He sings and plays the piano. He's voice sounds so good he also won a few competitions with his heavenly vocals and top-tier piano skills. He's actually in the same class as Niki which makes them the same age (his actually 17 in Korean age but i changed it again). 

While eating our lunch we talked about some things like what's going on in our clubs, what we're going to do this weekend.... yes, lots of interesting things. 

Right now we were talking about the soccer match coming up this Friday after school. It's the first soccer match this year and it's against Damhyun High School (I just made that up, yes). They're soccer team is really good. Ours is actually good too and we always make it in the finals but we've only got first place ones. Yeah, it sucks being second place the whole time, except for that one time being first place, but hey who knows this year might be different.

Sunghoon joined the soccer last year with his exceptional soccer skills. He is the ace of the team. He was the reason we won a lot of matches last year but then something happened. He got injured while training and couldn't play in the final match. It really saddened him and everyone felt empathy for him, me included. Without the school's soccer ace we lost with 2-4. Let's just say everyone in school got bummed out of getting second place again. 

The captain got the saddest failing to get first place for three years in a row because that was his last year of being captain. He graduated last year. Then Sunghoon got appointed as captain and everyone is happy because 1. he can play soccer again and he's really good at it 2. he's our school's hope to winning 3. he's hot when he plays soccer. I agree with the third one.

I realized i zoned out, again. My friends were already past that subject and were now talking about their grades, cause why not, right? 

I kept on eating when suddenly the whole cafetaria got silent and were staring at....

_Sunghoon and his friends walking in while looking like they own the place._


	8. The three models

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He got another love confession? Great."

**JAKE POV**

_Wow._

That was the only thing on my mind when Sunghoon walked in with his friends. It was as if they were walking in slow motion. They radiated so much confidence I thought I was at a fashion show (I'm not going to lie they walked like real models). 

'Jake.' I felt someone nudge me which made me turn to my side to see my friends grinning at me.

'You really need to stop looking at him all the time, it makes you look creepy.' 

I felt my ears turning red and my cheeks getting hot. 'Oh shut up, Jungwon. As if you don't stare at Heeseung all the time too.' I bit back with a smirk plastered on my face.

'I don't.' He muttered which made us all laugh. 

'It's okay, Jungwon we still have one more whipped person here.' Jay said trying to hold in his laugh. 

We all turned our heads to Niki knowingly.

'Oh, come on guys.' He whined giving us a small pout. 

Before we all could burst out laughing again Jungwon said something.

'Hey, guys. Look at their table.' 

We all knew who's table he meant which made Jay and I turn around while Niki and Jungwon looked ahead of them. 

Of course, it were the three models (we liked to call them that because 1. it was too tiring to say all of their names and 2. they looked like real life models, so why not). 

The three models were eating their lunch but what caught Jungwon's attention is the crowd circled around them. Now, don't get us wrong they are always surrounded by a big group of fan girls, sometimes boys too, and the reason for that you've probably already guessed it. Everybody knows them and their role in our school. Let me just explain it for you.

First of all, Park Sunghoon. I've already told you about him. He's our school's soccer pride, Mr. Perfect, he always gets first place in school and is just an overall genius that's where he got this name from, and filthy rich. I really think he's an heir but nobody actually knows what his parents's jobs are. Some think his dad's a CEO and his mom is a model, I actually agree with those guesses but hey, who knows. Am I right? 

Well, moving on we have Lee Heeseung. The oldest in their little group. He's actually in the theatre club and gets most of the leading roles. He's also said to be good at getting high grades and always place in the top 5 in school. He's really pretty and is basically good at everything, I heard he can even dance and sing, makes me wonder why he didn't choose to sign into the singing or dancing club. No wonder Jungwon has a crush on him (a really big crush if I were to be honest, but don't tell him that). 

And last but not least we have Kim Sunoo, aka Niki's crush. Sunoo is in the dancing club, together with Niki, and based of what I heard he's great at it. People say he's the third best dancer of our school and won a few times at competitions too. He and Niki actually duetted once for a competition and won first place but the funny thing is Niki couldn't stop blushing after the performance because he had to give him a high-five in one of their choreo parts. Literally one high-five and he couldn't stop blushing. I know Sunoo noticed him blushing because he gave Niki a win before going back to his friends. I can say I've never seen Niki so flustered. 

And those are the three models. Speaking of them, one is about to get a love confession. And that one is none other than Park Sunghoon. Did you hear that? No, well that was just my heart shattering in a million pieces. 

**Sunghoon POV**

We were currently eating our lunches with a little crowd circling us. I really don't get why they watch us the whole time. It really makes me uncomfortable but what can I do. *Sigh* When are they going to leave me alone.

_OW. That hurt._

I looked up and saw both Heeseung and Sunoo looking at me and motioning their heads behind me. I guessed Heeseung kicked me beneath the table. He would never miss that chance. 

Sighing I already knew what would happen right now. Probably someone confessing their undying love for me. I don't know why and how I get so many love confessions and to be honest I really don't want their love confessions. 

'Sunghoon?'

I turned around and saw a girl of my grade, but in another class, in front of me. 

'Oh, hey...?' 

'Mina.' She said smiling. 

'So, Mina. Is there something I can do for you or...?'

I saw her looking at the ground nervously and fiddling with her fingers. 

She really is going to confess, isn't she.

She gathered her courage and finally looked me in the eyes (got to give her credits for that because not many people who confess to me can do that).

'I actually wondered if we could talk outside?' She asked looking like she'll faint any minute because of how nervous she looks.

'Yeah, sure.' I answered. But what am I thinking? I always try to reject a confession as nice as possible but many of them and up crying and it makes me feel guilty sometimes.

I tried too make up the best sentences in my head too reject her. I was so busy thinking that I almost didn't hear her calling my name.

'Sunghoon?' She waved her hands in front of my face, making me look at her. I noticed we were standing right beside the basketball field. The sun was shining bright in my face which made me squint my eyes. Mina noticed and told me we could go over to the tree, opposite of where we are standing right now, that stopped the sun from shining through. 

We stood there quite awkwardly if I may say so. 

'So, what did you want to tell me?'

'I-I...'

I noticed her stuttering and was going to ask her if she's okay. She really does look like she'll pass out any minute.

'Mina, are-'

'I like you!'

'Oh...' I said with my lips in a thin line. Gosh, rejecting someone without hurting their feelings is so hard.

'I'm sorry, Mina. I don't know you but I've heard you are an amazing girl and you deserve someone who likes you back.' I said trying my best to sound as sincere as possible.  
  


I saw her trying to hold her tears in and was about to apologize again but she beat me to it.

'It's okay, I really didn't expect for you to like me back. I just wanted to tell you 'cause I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. I am sad that you don't feel the same way but I'm relieved that I finally got the courage to tell you, Sunghoon.'

I smiled at her. 'You'll found someone who'll like you back, I know it.'

'Thank you, Sunghoon. I'll get going right now. Don't want to worry my friends.' She laughed. 'But hey, even if you don't feel the same way. I do want to become your friend if possible...?' 

'Sure, why not?' I answered while giving her a small smile.

She smiled back and nodded her head walking away.

_Wow. I rejected a love confession but gained a friend out of it. I'm glad she didn't cy and understood that I didn't have feelings for her._

I heard a buzz coming from my phone and saw a message coming from our groupchat. Let's not even begin on the group name of it, you don't want to know.

I saw Heeseung's name pop up. 

_'How did it go?'_

_'I'm coming back inside right now, I'll tell you then.'_ I answered and walked inside.

I got back inside the building and was walking to the cafetaria when.....

_*bump*_

'Owww.' My head got hurt after bumping in to someone. I rubbed the sore spot and felt something on my fingers. 

_Wait is that blood? How hard did I bump into someone?_

'I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going!'

_Wait, I recognize that voice._

'Jake?'


	9. Bumping Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait- Your head's bleeding?!"

JAKE POV

'Ohmy! I'm so sorry-'

'Jake?'

'Wait, Sunghoon?!'

To say I'm surprised right now is a hundred percent right.

_I thought he was getting confessed at... Wait did he say yes? WAIT HE'S STILL ON THE GROUND._

'I'm so sorry, Sunghoon.' I kept apologizing and extended my hand out for him to take so he could get up which he gladly took seeing as he smiled at me and thanked me.

'Don't worry, Jake. I'm okay. Well except for my bleeding head.' He said jokingly and pointed the place where he was bleeding a bit.

_Wait bleeding head- I DID THAT? THIS IS SO BAD! I'm so humiliated I can't believe this. Wait but on the other how strong is my body to have caused him a bleeding head- Watch out iron man lol. WAIT HIS BLEEDING HEAD!_

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wider if even possible upon hearing him say that. I looked where he was pointing at and indeed saw his head bleeding. It wasn't that bad but it was still bleeding and I do feel really bad about that so I did the unthinkable (actually not that unthinkable but I like to be dramatic, it's just who I am). 

I took my tissue paper I had in my uniform's pocket and put it on the place where his bleeding. I held it there to make the bleeding stop a little and yes I don't know why I just didn't give the tissue to him. But I don't know how to properly function around Sunghoon so I'm blaming it on him (jk hahahah, or not....)

While I was having thousands of thoughts running through my mind just because of the person right in front of me I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and guess who it was. Yes, none other then Park Sunghoon. 

I really tried to avoid looking at him I really did. 

But I couldn't.  
  


Not able to resist anymore I looked back at him. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes and his lips showing a little grin (why does he grin so much, it isn't good for my heart). 

And guess again. I got flustered and accidentally dropped the tissue. 

_Yep, real smart of you Jake._

I'm not going to lie I got so embarrassed. My face felt hot and I went down to pick up my tissue. 

But...  
  


I didn't realize Sunghoon also bend over to pick it up but he did. And that's the reason our hands accidentally touched. 

_oh. I REALLY TOUCHED HIS HAND-_

I looked up only to see him already staring at me with his beautiful dark brown eyes. Did I ever say his eyes are really mesmerizing? Because they surely are. I felt like I was going to get sucked in to them if I kept staring at them any longer but I couldn't look away. His eyes really got me feeling some type of way. 

I kept staring at him and he kept staring at me (I really thought we were in a Kdrama at that moment). 

After a few seconds I tore my eyes away from his and started awkwardly coughing. I let go of the tissue and stood up again. I noticed Sunghoon also standing up but never once averting his eyes from me. 

Sunghoon's head didn't stop bleeding and that concerned me a bit. 

'Hey Sunghoon, your head's still bleeding.' I awkwardly said and pointed my finger at his head.

'Ahh, It's okay. Don't worry Jake. I'm sure it'll stop in a few minutes. It isn't that bad. Just a little blood.' He laughed it away like it was nothing. 

I didn't believe him. I clearly heard him wince in pain when we bumped in to each other and i'm pretty sure it's still hurting.

So I did the unthinkable, not so unthinkable, again. 

I took his wrist and dragged him with me.

Sunghoon must probably be surprised by my action and his next words confirmed it for me.

'Where are we going?' He asked with a hint of curiousness in his voice.

'The nurse's office. I can't let you go back to class later with a bleeding head. It'll make me feel a lot more guilty than right now.' 

'Jake-'

'No. We're going Sunghoon whether you like it or not.'

I turned around and saw him looking at me shocked because of my change of attitude. But hey what can I say. Expect the unexpected, am I right?

The rest of the journey to the nurse's office was quiet. We walked like this for 3 minutes until we reached the nurse's office.


	10. Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to hang out tonight?"

**JAKE POV**

As we reached the nurse's office I knocked at the door. I didn't even look behind me because I knew Sunghoon was looking at me and well yet again, I got flustered. 

Ignoring my feelings I was about to turn around and say something to Sunghoon, but before I could do that the door opened, revealing the head nurse standing in front of us. (We have three nurses but the other two are eating lunch right now. There's always one that stays behind and goes out to eat later. And that one happened to be the head nurse.)

'Oh Jake, nice to see you again. Don't tell me you fell again which caused you to get a painful bruise again?' She laughed.

'Nope, this time it's not me who needs some help with their wound.' I answered back rolling my eyes but still keeping a smile on my face while doing so.

I pointed at Sunghoon. 

'He needs help.' I told her with a straight face.

The nurse looked behind me to Sunghoon and saw his head bleeding a little. It wasn't that big of a wound but still it was bleeding and needed to get patched up before it got infected. And I still don't know how his head started bleeding. Iron man things I guess.

'Oh, I see his head is bleeding. Poor guy! Jake, did you do that to him?' She questioned with her eyebrows raised.

'I-I did not!'

She was unconvinced. Yeah, I'd be too.

'Okay, fine! I did. But it was an accident! I muttered that last part while pouting.

I heard the head nurse laugh and she kindly let both of us in. (I kind of forgot Sunghoon was standing behind me, not going to lie about that.) 

'Sunghoon, you can go sit right there.' She pointed at the bed the furthest from us. In total there are five beds all next to each other. There's also three desks for the nurses. It's actually quite a big office, that's a fact. Mostly the sport teams come here because of yeah, sport accidents. Logical to me, though.

Oh and also, you can find me here almost everyday. I'm just a clumsy person and fall a lot or bump into things a lot, for example Sunghoon. And yes I get a lot of bruises out of it. Sometimes I get wounds or cuts but they're not big, just little ones.

While I was thinking about how all of this could happen to me right now I saw the head nurse, who's name is Lee Saeron, treating Sunghoon's wound. They were also having a little talk and I could see both of them smiling. 

But of course only Sunghoon's smile caught my attention. How can he smile so beautifully. He must have caught me staring because he turned around and looked at me still keeping that same smile that makes my insides turn.

I gulped and averted my eyes looking around the nurse's office hoping for Saeron to be done quickly.

*5 minutes later*

'And all done!' She said loud enough for people to hear 2 minutes away from us.

'Finally.' I muttered and walked to them.

'I can hear you Jake.'

'Oops sorry, nurse.' I answered back with a sweetly -fake- voice.

She rolled her eyes and went back to putting the emergency kit back to it's place.

While she was doing that Sunghoon and me were having a intense staring contest. 

Well, I was just admiring his eyes, I don't know about him.

We stared at each other like this fro 2 minutes before Saeron came back. 

'Okay, boys. Listen up. I'm going to go eat because i'm hungry and the other two nurses will be right back. So you can just stay here if you want or get back to your friends in the cafetaria.'

I was about to answer her that I'll go back to my friends but-

'We'll stay here, thank you for treating my wound.'

'Ahhh, it's nothing. Well, goodbye and Jake stop hurting yourself!' She said while heading out.

'Ha-ha.' I muttered.

_*Ding*_

I heard a notification sound go off but was sure it wasn't mine otherwise I would've felt my phone buzz. Then I noticed Sunghoon grimacing and typing on his phone.

Woahh, his grimace is really cute, though-

'Hey, Jake?'

I shook those thoughts out of my head and answered back.

'Yes?'

'Want to hang out tonight?' He asked smilingly.


End file.
